Hygiene paper products, such as paper handkerchiefs, facial tissues, kitchen towels, withdrawable tissue papers, or rolled tissue papers, are paper products that are used for wiping or cleaning. For the needs of the current industry, the hygiene paper products have been widely used in various applications.
Generally speaking, the hygiene paper product is made by stacking at least one single sheet of paper as a basic unit to improve the toughness of the paper product and provide the general consumers with better stability in using the paper product. Thus, to meet the current needs, the manufacturers often bond two plies or multiple plies of paper together with various processes in making the hygiene paper products, in order to prevent the stacked paper plies from separation.
An example is shown in Taiwan Patent No. M274239, which discloses a multiply paper structure that has improved adhesion, comprising at least two plies of paper, among which an upper ply has an inside surface forming at least one pattern frame. Glue is applied along a circumference of the pattern frame to manifest the patter frame and to adhesively bond to an inside surface of a lower ply in order to prevent separation of the plies when the multiply paper is withdrawn or used.
However, the currently available hygiene paper products, including paper handkerchiefs, facial tissues, kitchen towels, withdrawable tissue papers, or rolled tissue papers, are made by bonding two or more plies of paper together, and the patterns formed thereon are monotonous and boring. The purpose is often emphasized to bond the paper plies together. Glues are used in various paper products to bond two or more paper plies together. Yet, application of glues should be eliminated to the most extent possible for the protection of the environment.